Bound By Your Broken Promise
by dorkoandproud63
Summary: Cho ponders over her memories of herself and Cedric. Throughout her grieving, she begins to question what Cedric would want her to do only to find an unlikely friend. One shot or not?


**Bound By Your Broken Promise**

**A/N: Okay, I am pretty proud of this story. If you guys like it, I might go back and edit it a little bit. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, or any of its characters, I would not have $2.50 pocket money.**

Cho's muffled sobs echoed around the silent dormitory. It had been a week and she still felt the same way she had when those soft, grey eyes stared up at her, full of fear and confusion.

Cho took a heaving sigh and turned in her entangled sheets. One minute her mind was racing, full of the whirling blur of colors at the Yule Ball. That had been their last dance together. She remembered them laughing together when the band played "Do the Hippogriff". His normally perfect hair was then made to look as if he just rolled out of bed, doing a similar muggle dance from "Napoleon Dynamite".

The next minute, the laughter ceased to reveal a much shaken Harry Potter. Oh, how she wanted to hate him. He had come out of the maze alive, clutching a dead Cedric. Only, her heart wouldn't allow her to hate him. She wanted him to comfort her…to tell her that everything was going to be alright…

She took another breath, the tears falling faster and heavier. Her next thought was one that she loathed. She wished it had never happened, because somehow, it made living with out Cedric so much more painful.

_Cedric silently caressed Cho's face, feeling the warmth on his fingertips._

_"I-I want to let you know something," he said hesitantly._

_Cho looked at him inquiringly. _

_Cedric, however, looked nervous, as if he didn't quite know what he was doing. Finally, he came up with a satisfactory answer._

_"I want to let you know," he paused, taking a deep breath. "That I…love you" he said bluntly. "I've never felt this way about anyone before"_

_Cho smiled in spite of herself. "Oh really Mr. Diggory?" she said, feeling Cedric's hand press on her shoulders, bearing a sigh of relief. _

_"Well, if you do, please promise me that you'll be careful in **there**" she said earnestly, pointing to the maze._

_"Of course I will" he said, lowering his face to kiss her._

_"You didn't promise" she said seriously._

_Cedric looked rather taken back, but smiled. "You don't think that I'm putting myself in mortal danger for nothing, do you?" he replied, using the words mortal danger with a frightened emphasize. _

_Cho took a step away and looked at him. "People have died doing this tournament. I don't want that to be you" her thick British accent cut into every word, which made Cedric smile._

_"I promise you," he said quietly. "I'm scared to go in there" tears almost filled his mysterious eyes, but instead he looked into the depths of the maze._

_"I really do promise"_

_Cho realized his fear on the subject. He never seemed timid during the other tasks, but somehow, this one was different. _

_A whistle blew, signifying Cedric's entrance into the maze. He glanced back at her, once more. With a look that could only mean one thing: I love you._

_He had to be alright. He had to be. After all, he promised._

She had loved Cedric. She was certain of it. Yet while they were together, emptiness still hovered over her. It wasn't a pang of regret, but a feeling of…

If Harry had asked her to the Yule Ball first, would things have been different? Would then, Cedric's death seem only a loss as a whole? Surely it would not be the deep pain she was feeling now.

"You're crying," a dreamy, almost lost, voice called from across the dormitory.

Cho gave a snort. "I expect I am going to be doing a lot of that lately"

The dreamy voice walked across the room, revealing it's self to be Luna Lovegood.

Luna sat on the edge of Cho's bed, sinking it several inches.

Her glassy eyes looked at Cho with the utmost sincerity.

"My mum died," she said quietly. "I was nine and one of her spells went rather wrong one day"

Luna sighed at looked at Cho. "Death sucks, doesn't it?"

Cho gave another snort and sat up, the tears still falling freely. "Yes Luna, it does"

"He was really cool. Cedric, I mean. I don't understand why he was in Hufflepuff, though. He had a lot of talent"

Cho nodded. None of it really mattered now, did it?

"He told me he loved me. Just before the maze," Cho gave another heaving sob. "I made him promise me that he was going to be okay. That he would-he would- come out- alive"

Luna looked at her, an almost pitiful glance.

"Sometimes, after my mum died, I found myself wishing that she never existed. I couldn't understand why we had formed such a strong bond, only to have her taken away from me"

Cho noticed that Luna's eyes were not in fact glassy, but filled with tears.

"I wonder what he would want me to do. When he was alive, I found myself confused as to whether or not it was someone else, or Cedric that I loved more….But now that Cedric's gone, I find myself wanting to hate this person. Only…I can't-I can't do it" Cho breathed.

"This person that your talking about, its Harry, Harry Potter?"

Cho felt as though Luna could see right through her. Of course, she loved Cedric, but what would he want her to do?

And to top it all of, the last person that she wanted to be talking to about any of these was Looney Lovegood.

She shot Luna a reluctant glance. "I-I don't know" she said, falling back into her sea of blankets.

"I don't think that Cedric would want you to beat your self up over this. And I think that if you were to like someone else, I think he would want it to be Harry Potter."

Cho racked her brain to find some sort of contradiction to Luna's statement. How did she know what Cedric would have wanted? How did she know who he would have wanted her to date? How could she just sit there, how could everyone sit there, when Voldemort was back and he had murdered Cedric?

"You DON'T know what he would have wanted" Cho snapped.

She didn't care if she was being rude. Luna didn't know anything about what she was feeling.

Several people stirred from across the dormitory, but realizing her frequent mood swings, pretended they didn't hear anything.

Luna didn't flinch when Cho had shouted at her. In fact, she seemed to be just as peaceful and as absent minded as she had been before.

Luna was stronger and it was all because of her mother's death. She didn't care what people had thought of her because of the pain she had already suffered.

Cho opened her mouth to speak again. This time, words of anger would not come out. "Death sucks, doesn't it Luna?"

Luna smiled, a surprised look on her face. "Yes Cho, it does"

**A/N: Okay people I really hoped that you liked. If you guys did, I might go back an edit it a little bit because her emotion changed a little too much. I need your help on one thing. I can leave this as a one shot or write about her struggle with going out with Harry and stuff. You tell me what to do because I'm unsure of how you will like it if I do that. Please review! Thank you…**


End file.
